


Good Morning

by fictionalgalaxies



Series: Sanversweek [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Sanversweek Day 1- IntimacyAlex and Maggie talk about their love for each other.





	Good Morning

Alex woke up to sun shining through the windows, and her beautiful girlfriend still asleep next to her. She smiled, thinking about how lucky she was that Maggie was her girlfriend. She moved closer to Maggie, and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. At this, Maggie started waking up, and she also smiled, happy to wake up with such an amazing woman. She hoped that they could wake up like this for the rest of their lives. 

"Good morning, beautiful," she said. 

"Morning, babe," said Alex. She turned her head, and gently pressed a kiss to Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled against Alex's lips, breaking the kiss, but neither of them cared. 

"I love waking up with you," said Maggie. 

"I love waking up with you, too," said Alex. She leaned in and kissed Maggie again, and they both melted into the kiss. 

"I wish I could stay here and cuddle with you all day," said Maggie, after they separated from the kiss. "Being here with you is so much better than going to work."

"I wish we could too, but we have to go to work. We can't call in sick every time we want to spend more time together," said Alex. 

"Can we just stay a little longer, then? Please?" asked Maggie, trying her best to imitate Kara's puppy eyes, which she knew could get Alex to do anything. 

Alex turned her head and glanced at the clock, seeing that the time was 6:30 am. "We can't stay here all day," she said, "but we can stay for a little bit. J'onn doesn't need me at the DEO until 9:00."

"Can we please call in sick, just one more time?" Maggie asked. "I promise this is the last time."

She tried using the puppy eyes again, this time pairing them with a small pout. Alex tried her best to resist, but eventually she caved. 

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "But this really is the last time. And if J'onn gets mad, I'm blaming you."

"Deal," said Maggie. She smiled, happy that she got what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around Alex, and pulled her closer. Alex curled up against Maggie, and rested her head on Maggie's chest. They stayed like that silently for a few minutes, before Maggie broke the silence. 

"I love you so much, Alex," she said. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you too, Maggie," said Alex. "You helped me realize who I am, and I'm so grateful for that. I'm so grateful for you. I hope we have each other forever."

"We will," said Maggie. She had never been more sure about anything in her life. She wrapped her arms around Alex even tighter, making a promise to herself that she would never let this amazing woman go. 

They lay like that, curled up against each other, and they felt so comfortable and safe in each other's presence. They were so comfortable that eventually, they both fell asleep again, Alex still wrapped in Maggie's arms, and her head still resting on Maggie's chest. 

They woke up a few hours later to missed calls from J'onn, and hundreds of texts from Kara.


End file.
